the secrets of the summer house
by KissAndAWish
Summary: we all briefly saw the summer house in season 3 now we will dive it to its mysteries. how will everyone react finding out the new girl is related to an old friend? what will Willow do when she finds out Alfie has been keeping a secret from her for so long? and will they unravel the mysteries in time? this is a story as if touchstone of Ra did not happen. sorry theres no pic


_Ok so this is one of my first fan fictions but I read all my storys to my bro and if he thinks there good he will tell me to put them on. So hope you enjoy and reviewwwwwww thanks._

* * *

**The secrets of the summer house**

I stood outside the gothic building. After a few minutes of fiddling with my dark brown hair and flicking through a bunch of papers I opened the door witch lead to a grand entrance with a long staircase leading up. Yep, just how she described it. Then a tall man in a desert coloured trench coat started to trudge down the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stair well he pulled out an old pocket watch

"You are 4 days and 7minutes late miss Amelia Bell" he stares down at me like in had just kicked a cat.

"There were some complications" i don't want to give him my life story

"Like what?" he questions

"I was taken away from my mum as she was caught using drugs" blunt but true he wanted to know "so I had to stay in Southsea" were I live "till the figured out what to do with me" he shifted his weight from foot to foot obviously not knowing what to say back to me. The a tanned lady with black hair waltzed in

"Hello you must be Amelia. My name is Trudy" the man walked back up the stairs looking defeated.

"Oh don't mind him he's the caretaker his name is Victor and not as scary as you may think"

After a quick tour of the house and a small dos and don'ts list I started to un-pack my bag. The door swung open I turned round thinking I was going to see my new roommate but was greeted by a small girl. She had light brown hair and big blue eyes.

"hello little one, are you lost?" she smiled and walked past the door out of my view. I run out but she was gone. Then a hand is on my shoulder I whip round to see a really happy girl with ginger hair

"squeee, I'm willow your new roommate" she thrusts her hand towards me I take it and give it a shake

"Hi my names Amelia" she tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy

"I like that name. It has a nice feel to it"

"Umm thanks?" I spin round to carry on un-packing when a girl with frizzy hair walks in

"Willow do you have any..." she looks up and spots me "oh hay you must be Maras replacement" ok who's Mara

"I guess so my names Amelia" i hold out my hand she ignores it and goes in for a hug

"Im K.T"

* * *

At dinner

I have met everyone and like Willow the best. Patricia aka Goth girl hates me all ready because she saw me hugging this boy called Eddie he is cute but not my cup of tea.

I was sat in between Willow, of course, and another boy called Fabien. After the whole "were have you come from?" and "do u have a boyfriend" which is a no at the moment. Joy asked "so why did u come to Anubis house?"

"my sister from America came a few years back and she said she loved it and put me up for it and I got in" half the truth, better than no truth. I looked up and everyone had stopped eating apart from a boy called Alfie. Fabien looked me dead in the eye "is your sister Nina?" I nod smiling

"I didn't think Nina had a sister!" life story time

"When our parents died our Grandma couldn't take in both of us and i was adopted. The about a year ago my adoption mum told me i was adopted so i got busy looking for her and turns out she lives all the way in America. We got in touch and now I'm hear"

After dinner Willow gave me a tour round the school. On the way back i spot a small door raised from out of the ground covered in weeds, moss and vines.

"Hay wills what's that?" she surged and walked over. I followed her lead. The door was slightly a jar; we could hear voices slowly rising from the inside of the door.

"Do you think she will have a chosen on connection?" wait that's Fabien

"Are we talking about Amelia?" the sound of my name sends shivers down my spine.

"She has I can feel it" ok there too

"We should all be on the lookout just in case" Eddie sounded stern like he was in charge

"Then what? We just invite her into sibuna? I don't like her" that was Patricia all right. After a moment of silence Eddie said "sibuna" the rest echoed him.

They all started to move I grabbed willow by the arm and yanked her back behind the door thing. We watched them all walk out one by one.

On the way back to the house we promised to keep it a secret between ourselves. "It is ten o'clock. In 5 minutes precisely I want to hear a pin drop" he dropped the pin which landed by his feet. We creep past him and slip into our room.

"Wow it's been a long day hasn't it" she nods as we jump into bed

"Hey Ams you know Alfie?" I nod the goofy one "we have been going out for a while and he has never told me about this 'sibuna'." Boys my worst area

"i think we should wait till we find out more before we judge. She nods and turns out the lights

There's trouble ahead, I can feel it


End file.
